User blog:Jetrashipper/Ask or Dare: with Jetrashipper! Pt. 41
The Radki Episode Brah XD Shipper: 'How's it hangin folks? My name is Jetrashipper, and this is the super-cool Ask or Dare Episode 41! And here are my OC co-hosts, Nikki and Nick! And my Wiki co-host, OOTCB! '''OOTCB, Nikki & Nick: '''Hellooooooooooooooo Wikia! '''Shipper: '''Now, we only have TWO valid dares for today's episode, so we're going to extend it with something really cool! I've been away for a while, because I've got some BIG things to show you guys before we do our dares! '''Nikki: '''Wait! Hold that thought! *hops into cage that reads "Fangirl Proof" on the side with Radar* Okay, go ahead! '''Shipper: '''PAMA, please show the crowd what we're talking about! PAMA: '''Nikki: '''This was in the MC:SM Highschool AU made by the same person who made the art! This is NOT canon! '''Shipper: '''There's more, dude XD. But, we have to wait till PAMA has more space, so in the meantime, you, Radar, Jesse, and Petra have to do a multi-Pokemon battle! By order ofYoutubegirll6114! '''Radar: '''Ooh! Pokemon! I love Pokemon! '''Petra: '''Did you REALLY have to choose such a nerd for an intern, Jesse? '''Jesse: '''Why? Because he has an advantage? '''Petra: '...Yeah, let's go with that. 'Shipper: '''Oh, and try to ignore any incoming ship art. PAMA will be posting throughout your dares. Dare #137 '''Nikki & Radar: '*w/ Pokemon Silveon, Frogadier, and Shinx* 'Jesse & Petra: '*w/ Houndoom, Staravia, and Koffing* PAMA: 'Nick: '''Welcome competitors! It's Team Radki vs Team Jetra! You may noooooow...BEGIN! '''Radar: '''I hope we can finish this battle before we all grow anime hair. '''Nikki: '''Dude, you already HAVE anime hair. I doubt even SOREN could grow a hairdo like that. '''Nick: '''ROOOOOOOOOOOAST! (I think?) '''Jesse: '''Houndoom, use Dark Roar! '''Houndoom: '*attacks* 'Silveon: '*is hit* 'OOTCB: '''It's super-effective! '''Radar: '''It is? Guess Silv wasn't paying attention. '''Nikki: '''Hmmm...I think I know how to win this quick. '''Radar: '''How? PAMA: '''Nikki: '*whispers into Radar's ear* 'Radar: '''Huh? You sure that'll count? '''Nikki: '''Hey, I'm a co-host. That comes with privileges. '''Radar: '''Hmmm...good point! Hey! Jesse! Petra! '''Jesse & Petra: '*look up* Yeah? *see Nikki has turned into her dragon form* O_O; Uh-oh. 'Radar: '''Nikki, use Roar! '''Nikki: '*roars* PAMA: 'Jesse & Petra: '*blown out the window* '''Nick: '''That's GAAAAAAAAME! Team Radki wins! '''Nikki: '''Please stop calling us that. '''Shipper: '''Ooh! Look! PAMA's pixelating in one last fanart! PAMA: '''Radar: '''Oh, what the heck, PAMA?! Again, THIS IS NOT CANON! I'm starting to get tired of this! PAMA: '''Do not blame the messenger, Spectacles. Radar: 'Why does everyone call me that?! They're glasses! GLASSES! '''OOTCB: '''Oh, pipe down and do your next dare. EnderDragonCrystal wants you and Nikki to play the Midnight Game. '''Radar: '''Uh...that's a little scary... '''Nikki: '*sigh* Well, we'll never live down chickening out unless we try. Dare #138 'Radar & Nikki: '*write their names on separate pices of paper at 11:55* 'Radar: '*turns off all lights until only a candle remains* 'Nikki: '*deep breath* Well, you ready? 'Radar: '''No...let's do it. '''Nikki: '*blows out candle* 'Okay...*takes sword and cuts self, staining the paper* '''Radar: '*takes arrow and does the same to himself* 'Shipper: '''Why am I getting ship feels from a scary dare? '''OOTCB: '''You tell me, dude. I got chills up my back. '''Nikki: '*knocks on wood door 22 times just as it becomes midnight* 'Radar & Nikki: '... 'Radar: '''Is...is somethiing supposed to happen? '''Nikki: '''Beats me. Never played this game before. '''Midnight Man: '*rises behind the two* 'Nikki: '-_-...He's right behind us, isn't he? 'Radar: '...Yup. 'Midnight Man: '''Greetings and good evening... '''Nikki: '''Shall we run for our lives? '''Radar: '''Splendid idea, milady. '''Radar & Nikki: '''GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *book it* '''OOTCB: '*takes off Midnight Man costume* HAHAHAHAHA! XD LOL, THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL! 'Nick: '*holding Order up on his shoulders* They're gonna get us for this, ya know. 'OOTCB: '''Oh yeah. We are SO dead when they find out. End of Dares '''Radar & Nikki: '*burts through studio door* SHIPPER! WE ARE NOT DOING THIS AGAIN! 'Shipper: '''Aw, chill guys! I have something that'll cheer you up! '''Nikki: '...No. It better not be-- PAMA: 'Nikki: '...Oh...I remember this, actually. 'Radar: '''Yeah...it might be a bit misleading, but other than that, it's actually a nice picture. '''Nick: '''Aw, good times! Look! There I am at the bottom, next to Jesse! :D And my bro and sis Jet and Perry are in there too! '''Petra: '''The one time I didn't wear my bandanna. *sigh* That was a nice day for all of us. '''Jesse: '''I'm rocking that ponytail, guys ^^ My best birthday photo yet. '''Shipper: '*grinning* '''OOTCB: '''Awwwwwww, so KYOOOOOOT! Wait--who's that kid on Radar's shoulders? '''Shipper: '''O_O; (Oh fudge nuggets!) Uh, well, that's our show, folks! Remember to keep rollin in those questions and dares! '''Nick: '''Yeah! And if you want, try to guess in the comments who the kid in the last picture is! '''Shipper: '''What?! NONONONONO! NO SPOILERS! '''Nikki: '''Till then, fellow Wikiers! Laters! Category:Blog posts